Evening in New York
by Macmillaine
Summary: Marshall is on the brink of breaking. His feelings are not right, but he can't do anything about them. How will his friends react if they come to surface.
1. Chapter 1

Marshall isn't entirely sure when it had happened.

In fact, Marshall isn't very sure about anything anymore.

„Have you brought the booze?" Ted's head appears in the doorway to his kitchen and he looks around. He finds Marshall with his hands on the six pack of beer, his head hanging low and in deep thought. As he becomes aware he is not alone anymore, his head snaps upward and he grins, but it's a forced grin.

„Marshall?" Ted asks simply, and Marshall hates himself for putting this level of concern in his best friends voice.

„Yeah no, it's nothing." he says quickly.

It really is nothing. Marshall should not even be thinking this way.

„You've always been a bad liar." Ted's eyebrows furrow, but he leaves it at that. He snatches the six pack from under Marshall's startled look.

Later, he follows Ted in the living room to the TV. Barney is already waiting.

„I've ordered pizza. Sit down." he says. He sits in the middle of the sofa, again, and Marshall is thankful because that means that he doesn't have to sit beside Ted. It means that their thighs wont touch accidentally, and that their hands wont brush when handing over pizza.

Marshall obliges. For once, it doesn't bother him that Barney thinks himself most important, and wants to be, literally, in the middle of thinks, best friends to them both.

A show is on, but Marshall barely registers which one. Ever so often, his eyes flit to their corners, but he only sees Barney's profile. It's good, he's covering up Ted.

Marshall is not sure whether that's good or bad, actually.

Marshall is not sure what has changed.

„You aren't drinking!" Ted exclaims after a while. Open pizza boxes are sprawled in front of them.

„I … err... still have work later." Marshall says, but Barney and Ted wont hear it.

„Work? Come on you're joking, it's sunday, dude!" Barney shouts and before Marshall knows it, he is squeezed tightly between his friends.

His nose is filled with pizza, and a distinct scent of aftershave and pineapple. He wants to close his nose from it, but freshly sharp-sweet it makes his mind hazy.

Barney manages to wrap his arms around his chest, and pulls him back so that he's awkwardly sprawled across his lap. Of course, Marshall protests, but it doesn't help much as his hands are on his back now and every movement sends sharp pain through his body. Barney laughs, and so does Ted. If only he had a rape whistle.

Ted giggles madly as he closes in with a beer bottle in his hands. Marshall can only struggle so much, and he knows he is fighting a lost battle.

„Stop! I'll drink, Stop!" he hated the panicked note his voice carries.

„Oh no, you had enough time!" Barney's fingers close around his jaw painfully, digging into his cheeks. Involuntarily, he opens his mouth.

Ted has only waited for that, because as soon as Marshall's lips are parted, he tips the bottle over his mouth. Bitter ale gushes into his mouth and before last, spills from the corner of his lips and runs down his chin.

„Oops." Ted says, but he isn't really sorry. He's still giggling.

Marshall swallows, because really, what else is he supposed to do.

„One more!" Barney shouts.

„Stop, stop!" Marshall wriggles in his grip. At least the panicked edge has disappeared from his voice. After all, this is quite funny.

Ted tips the bottle again, and again, and again. Marshall can hardly keep up with swallowing, and most of the ale, mingled with neglected strings of saliva, dribbles down his chin. By the time they're finished with him and Barney releases his arms, he's soaked in beer. His shirt is soaked and sticks to his chest.

He raises a hand in an attempt to at least get the ale off his chin, but is stopped by Ted.

„It's my fault really." something in Ted's voice changed. It is almost dangerously low.

Marshall isn't sure anymore whether the marriage was a good or a bad thing.

Marshall isn't sure if he loves Lily anymore.

Ted is way too close. Their eyes meet, and Marshall wonders if Barney is watching. Suddenly his fingers are cold, and his breath stuck in his throat. He swallows heavily. His heart is racing at eight-thousand miles per hour, thundering loudly against his ribs. He wonders if Ted and Barney can hear it.

It isn't right, he shouldn't be feeling like this. They have only been best friends for years, why now? Marshall can feel the tension in his shoulders, his cramped fingers, he dares not to move because Ted is so close. His body slowly fills with heat.

He can't take it. He shuffled backward hastily, into Barney's lap again, Barney is better than Ted.

Ted's eyes furrow and Barney grunts.

„What?" he asks.

„N-Nothing."

Shit, he had stopped stuttering in elementary school.

„I-I need to go to the bathroom." Marshall lies. Before either of his friends can reply, he jumps up from his seat and flees into Ted's bathroom.

He slams the door shut, hearing Barney mumble something about 'usually not being so jumpy'. He swallows, brushing his hand through his hair. He leans his hot forehead against the cold mirror, trying to cool his mind. It's impossible with Ted's ringing laugh still in his ears. He can hear them talk outside.

„Shit.." he mumbles as he looks down between his legs. He needs to sort himself out, badly.

He wants to bang his head against the mirror, but he is afraid that they will hear, or that it might break. He hears the door of Ted's apartment open and close.

„I brought drinks, now make space." says a demanding voice outside. „Where's Marshall?"

Marshall's heart twists painfully with guilt. He can't return in the state he is. He can impossibly greet her with a raging hard-on that someone who is not her has caused. He is doomed, Marshall is. If he had any decency, he would fling himself out of Ted's bathroom window right now. He covers his eyes with an arm. It is impossible that he feels like this. It can't be.

Marshall isn't sure anymore what he is going to do.

Marshall isn't sure what is the right thing to do.

What do you think? Liked it? Want me to continue? Let me know! Cheers, Macmillaine


	2. Chapter 2

Marshall stares at the horribly sincere mirror in Ted's bathroom, which reflects his treacherous red cheeks and his wide, haunted eyes. Lily is right there, in the living room. It will be suspicious if he doesn't get back soon, beaming to see her. Marshall's face is hot, as if he's burning up from the inside. He splashes cold water onto it, but that hardly helps.

Behind him the door clicks. It must be Lily, wanting to greet him. This is bad, because most of his blood has rushed downward, and it's not because of her. He swallows thickly and presses his eyes shut. Maybe she wont see, maybe he can pretend that he isn't in such a condition, like a teenager, in his best friend's bathroom.

The person who enters the room is heavier than Lily. While she isn't exactly a fairy when she walks, those footsteps are yet too loud for even her. It must have been either of the two men who are in the apartment with him. A look into the mirror confirms that.

A smile is playing on Ted's lips, as if he knows exactly what Marshall is thinking. Hastily, Marshall makes space and stumbles over his own feet, only for Ted to reach out and catch him.

"Don't fall. Did I startle you?"

"Mhm." Marshall replies. Ted's hands are on him, and he's so close. So close that Marshall can smell aftershave and hazlenut with a touch of chocolate. He swallows. Ted looks at him bemusedly and lets go.

"Are you alright?" he says. His voice is too serious, and Marshall can barely nod. He's acting suspiciously, and he knows it. Ted doesn't seem to notice. „Are you sure?"

Now Ted's just teasing him, as if he knows exactly what's going on here. But that's impossible, Marshall thinks, or rather, hopes.

"I'll leave you to it." he says hastily and is out of the door before Ted can stop him. If he didn't know better, he would think that Ted has done that on purpose. In the livingroom waits Lily, who hugs him, and Barney, who throws him a quizzical look. Lily doesn't miss the state he is in, and once Barney has turned back to the TV, she leans her lips to his ear.

"Didn't know you missed me so much. It's only been two hours." she whispers.

Marshall is desperate. He can't possibly tell her that it's not because of her, and knowing her she will most likely suggest they go home. It would be very unlike him to refuse such an offer, but this time it would be for all the wrong reasons. He can't possibly sleep with her, when he's thinking about Ted all the while, can he?

"Good show on today." he says quickly and grabs a beer before he drops down beside her and stares at the screen. If he can keep that up long enough, she might forget about...

"I'm tired, I think I want to go home instead. Drive me, Marsh?" says Lily sweetly.

Marshal is half tempted to do so, just to get rid of the tension, to flee from Ted without looking suspicious. Before he can reply, Barney raises from his position on the couch. He throws Marshall a significant look.

"Too drunk already." he says. Marshall isn't sure if he's noticed what being close to Ted does to him lately, but he's grateful for the save. Great, he thinks, now he's already avoiding his wife.

Lily throws him a sour look and gets up regardless.

"He'll stay over." says Ted from the bathroom. "Don't worry, we'll take good care of him."

"I don't doubt that." Lily purses her lips and gives Marshall a small peck on the cheek. Now she thinks that he's watching adult things with his friends. Oh well, it could be worse. And it will be when he gets home, but at least he's safe for now.

Ted's room only has one bedroom, and when Marshall realizes exactly that, his heart twists hopefully in his chest. That is wrong on so many levels, he doesn't even want to start analyzing them. There's still the couch, he thinks. A part of him hopes that Barney will stay over as well, if only to occupy the couch so he has to share with Ted.

He wants to smack himself as Lily drifts over again to kiss his lips. It's not for a lack of trying that he can't savour the kiss properly. It's that while it's quick, he normally closes his eyes and now he doesn't, and that they lock with Ted's, who's grinning, across the room. He forces them shut to block out his vision.

Before he can figure out what is wrong with Lily's kiss, she has withdrawn and moves back to the single armchair.

"Well, what's on TV then?" she asks. "Can't miss our fun, can we?"

Marshall knows that voice, and it's as much a threat as a wish for them to be entertained. It's definitely going to be hell when he gets back home. Lily vanished, and for a second he can recover, until Ted sits them down on the couch beside Barney.

Barney has moved to the far end, nearest to the beer, and now their thighs are touching. Marshall wants desperately to sit on the now empty armchair, but he doesn't dare to move. This isn't unusual, them watching telly together. He would make himself suspicious if he just moved.

He tries to focus on the screen instead, which is impossible. He spends the rest of the evening getting drunk, which thankfully erases his thoughts. But not even that he can enjoy, because after the fifth beer, he realized he's drunk enough for anything to happen. Like that one time in college when he actually canoodled Ted, and later they decide to never mention that again.

Squeezed between his two friends, Marshall freezes. He had forgotten that that even happened. Confused, he looks to his left, where Ted is screaming at something on the television. Marshall has lost track so much that he doesn't even know what they are watching. Alcohol does that.

"What?" Ted asks bemusedly as he caught Marshall staring.

"Nothin'" says Marshall.

They stare at each other, and Marshall thinks that it's a curious look Ted is giving him. Almost as if he knows what he is thinking. As if he approves of what he is thinking...

Suddenly the screen goes dark and the couch bends as Barney gets to his feet. Quickly, Marshall shuffles away from Ted. It's almost two in the morning now, and they've done nothing but booze and television all day. They're going to be properly hungover tomorrow.

"It's late." says Lily.

"I shall take the bed, shan't I?" Barney says and is about to march into the bedroom when he's stopped by Ted.

"You'll take the couch." he says.

"What? Is that a way to treat your best friend?" Barney says and begins to giggle. God, they're drunk.

"Unless you want to share with Marshall." Ted snarls.

"But Marshall is married to Lily." he says.

"Exactly why I don't want them sharing in my apartment." says Ted and Lily snarls at him.

"Why not with you? I'd share with you, but Marsh? He's a man! I'm not gay."

"I'm a guy too." Ted rolls his eyes.

"That's different." Barney says and then shrugs. „Fine. I'll call a taxi."

He does exactly that and Marshall's spirits immediately sink. Now that he's drunk, he really wants to share Ted's bed with him. He could do anything, and they would just ignore it like that kiss they shared in college. Barney is gone five minutes later, leaving them in an awkward silence, in which Ted watches him with amusement.

Lily refuses to take the bed, because she is grossed out by the thought what Ted has done on there with some women. Ted refuses to take the bed because they are his guests. In the end, Marshall is forced into the bedroom by both of them, and only gives in when he's sure that Lily will really be fine on the couch.

Marshall mumbles something that he hopes sounds like thanks, and leaves for the bathroom. He rinses his mouth with mint mouthwash, and tries to ignore the fact that he still tastes of alcohol.

A few minutes later, he's in Ted's bed in Ted's boxers and a shirt. When Ted opens the door, Marshall's hopes that he is about to join him rise again, but Ted only grabs his second pillow and leaves for the couch again.

Marshall sighs, and draws in a deep breath. Everything smells of Ted. Manly, a sharp-bitter sort of scent like aftershave and spearmint toothpaste. There's also that note of hazelnut chocolate and beer, and it seems Marshall should fail to fall asleep with it in his nose. Worse, the erection that he has thankfully been able to suppress during the evening, makes a reappearance.

The minutes tick by silently on the digital clock on Ted's nightstand. Marshall flips over onto the other side so the, imgined, light of the digits don't disturb him. When he restlessly turns over yet again, another ten minutes have passed sleepless. At last he gives in. Ted is probably asleep by now, and there's tissue, so he might as well do what he's been dying to do, and then finally find some rest.

Careful not to make a sound, he slips two fingers into Ted's boxers and wraps them around his hard-on. God, it feels good as he starts to stroke. He bites his lip to stay silent, but it's almost impossible and a few seconds in, he's panting as if he's run a marathon.

The first drops of precum already leak out and for a second, Marshall panics until he remembers those dry leaving almost no traces. And even if, he can claim to want to wash the loaned clothes and take them back home anyways.

He spreads the precum over his hand, and rubs himself even more viciously. It feels even better now that there's some sort of lubricant, and he can't help groaning at the feeling of his palm against his bare erection.

He speeds up, almost there, almost raw with a painful need, when the door clicks quietly. He swallows a frustrated groan and forces his hand to a halt. It's almost impossible, but he manages. He threats who has come into the room, almost certain it is Lily, regardless of Ted's wish for them not to share.

"Marsh?" he's surprised to hear Ted's voice instead „You awake, dude?"

"Mhm." he dares not say anything else, he's sure his voice will fail him. Or worse, give him away.

"I'm gonna bunk with you, camp bed is too small." says Ted, "That's not a problem, is it?"

Marshall could have sworn that his voice has a taunting tone now. Before he can respond, Ted closes the door behind him and throws his pillow onto the bed. Marshall shuffles to the other side of the bed, tearing his sticky fingers out of Ted's boxers. His erection it throbbing painfully now, even more so when Ted said they were going to share the bed. He can't help his brain spinning with the most enticing images.

Marshall is glad. Ted can't see his flushed face in the darkness, or the way he has curled up in shame, desperate to hide what he's been doing.

"You don't mind, do you?" Ted says. It's impossible to miss the sarcasm now. Marshall immediately freezes as Ted pulls him back until their bodies are pressed together. Marshall's back on Ted's chest, Ted's arm around his waist.

"T-Ted... I don't... you... we..." Marshall blames the alcohol. He's panicking now, because there is no doubt that Ted can feel the quickness of his pulse and the frantic beating of his heart.

"What?" Ted's lips are right at his ear, his breath ghosting over Marshall's skin. It makes him shiver with pleasure immediately. Somehow, the boxers grow even tighter, it's painful. He needs relief, desperately. Ted's fingers don't help. They've found their way under Marshall's shirt, and they're enticingly cool on his heated skin.

"What's wrong?" Ted asks as he shudders again. There is no way, not even in this drunk circumstances, that Marshall could miss the tease.

He tries to say 'nothing', but the only thing that leaves his lips is a tense squeak. Ted's fingers have begun moving again, they're already dangerously close to the waistband of his boxers. He can't form a clear thought anymore, but if he could, he would send a prayer to God that Ted will stop before he notices the state Marshall is in. As if he's read his mind, Ted's fingers come to a halt with his thumb inside the waistband, cheekily dipping lower.

"I can always stop." he whispers tauntingly. "Your wife's in the next room..."

"Don't." Lily. What will Lily say. But Marshall can't stop himself.

Ted chuckles softly, and as his fingers dip lower and touch the tip of Marshall's erection, he jerks his hips into Ted's involuntarily.

"Steady." Ted whispers, wrapping his digits around Marshall, who digs his into the matress. „What the fuck have you been doing in my room, in my clothes?" Ted continues, no doubt feeling the wetness. He begins to stroke, but despite the precum, his hands are dry enough for it to hurt on his bare tip.

Marshall shivers uncontrollably now. Ted continues the motion up and down, and despite the painful roughness of his palm, Marshall takes immense pleasure from it. Before long, he's thrusting desperately into Ted's hand, his hips colliding with Ted's with every draw back. He doesn't stop when he feels Ted's own, proud hardness at the crack of his arse.

"Fuck, Marsh, you enjoy this so much." says Ted.

Marshall grunts something, hoping that it will be enough confirmation.

„Cum for me then." whispers Ted, and with a few more strokes, he has Marshall releasing himself on his hand. He doesn't stop there, but continues pumping him. Now raw, Marshall tries to get Ted to stop, because the sensation is both painful and pleasurable enough that he's afraid that he will black out any second.

Ted laughs, "We're not done yet, Marsh."

Lazily, he uses his other hand to pull off Marshall's boxers, before he collects some of the fluids and raises his fingers to Marshall's lips. „Go on, have a taste before we continue."

Continue? Marshall thinks weakly, but the continued pumping is quick to erase all thought. Ted doesn't wait, but uses a moment when he opens his mouth for air to push his fingers into Marshall's mouth. A salty, slightly gross taste fills hits his tongue as Ted swirls his fingers over his tongue and teeth.

He's momentarily stopped pumping, but Marshall is already painfully hard again. There is some shuffling behind him, before Ted's hand is back and he continues stroking slowly. His other hand is withdrawn from his mouth just in time before Marshall grinds his teeth together in an effort to suppress the moans.

Ted's fingers finds the crack of his arse, and while Marshall knows what he is going to do it, it still takes him by surprise.

"T-Ted." he moans.

"Don't worry about a thing, Marsh." says Ted. He places a light kiss on Marshall's shoulder.

One finger slides into him effortlessly, and Marshall gasps at the sensation. He's done it before, with Lily, but this is different. Oh God, what will Lily say. But he can't focus on that now when Ted lets a second finger follow quickly, and it begins to become slightly uncomfortable. One more, a thumb this time from the size of it follows, and Ted spreads him until he's groaning in pain.

"It'll stop." he whispers. Marshall tries to relax his muscles, but with the tension and nervousness, it's almost impossible. He remembers the feeling of Ted's erection against his arse, and he's positive it wasn't small.

And then Ted's fingers withdraw and he presses his body against Marshall's. His breath his hot and wet against the back of Marshall's neck, and his tip presses against his entrance. Marshall clutches the sheets tightly as Ted pushes.

"Oh God." Marshall gasps in pain as the tip of Ted's erection penetrates him. His eyes roll backward into his head.

"Hush." Ted's voice is raw. He grabs Marshall's hips with both hands and pulls him closer. At the same time he bites down onto his shoulder, no doubt to keep quiet, until his erection disappears completely into Marshall.

Marshall bites down hard onto his pillow, stifling his pained voice. Ted halts, draping his arms around Marshall and resting his palm against his chest. He pulls back slightly, leaving Marshall feeling curiously empty, and he almost reaches back to pull Ted into him again. He doesn't have to, because Ted thrusts his hips forward at the same moment he's formed the thought, and he's filled to the hilt again.

Marshall moans quietly. If Lily woke up now, he'd be completely screwed, in a bad way. Ted continues to thrust into him, with each push hitting deep inside Marshall. They can't be too loud, or move to quick in this position, but it's almost agonizingly slow. Almost as if this is an act of love as opposed to an act of alcohol and passion. Marshall doesn't want to think about it too much, or about what will happen to him and Lily now.

"Fuck, you're so fucking tight." Ted pounds into him again "So fucking good."

Marshall doesn't manage to respond. Ted reaches around him with one hand and begins to pump again. Ted's other hand moves over Marshall's balls and further back to line up with his own erection. With the next push, he lets two of his fingers glide into Marshall as well.

Marshall buries his face in the pillow at the additional digits. Ted's erection already stretches him to a point where it's hardly bearable, but now it is as if he's pushing two dicks up his arse. He can't help but quite like it, either. Ted must have noticed, because he chuckles hoarsely.

"You like that?" he continues fucking Marshall with both his dick and his fingers.

It doesn't take long until they both come, Ted deep inside Marshall, where he can feel Ted's muscles contracting and something hot shoot into him. Marshall comes right over Ted's hand again. When Ted wants to withdraw, Marshall reaches behind and holds onto his hips.

"Don't." he mumbles.

Marshall isn't sure what has happened to them, or why they're even in this situation.

Marshall isn't sure what they will do next, or what he is supposed to think now.

**What did you think about this? Want a chapter three? I have something even more juicy in mind. Let me know!**


End file.
